


Jingle Bells

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Comedy, Dark can manipulate the Void, Dark is basically a Dad, Jingle Bells, Short & Sweet, Time Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The twins get their hands on some jingle bells, and of course go around annoying just about everyone in the manor. Dark eventually has enough and decides to do something about it.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Jingle Bells

The twins had somehow gotten their hands on sets of jingle bells, and currently, they were content to try to drive just about everyone in the manor crazy. They were running around, ringing the bells they had in their hands, following various Egos around. The only ones they weren’t  _ directly  _ targeting were Dark, Host, and Google, seeing as the three of them could easily take out the twins if they so desired.

That didn’t stop them from still being annoyed by the noise.

They continued to roam the manor, moving from Ego to Ego as they went, ringing the bells and laughing all the while. Their fun went on far longer than they had expected, though it was eventually stopped when Dark stepped out of his office, the ringing of his aura louder than usual as he tried to contain his annoyance.

“Do I  _ need  _ to throw the two of you into the Void?” he questioned, clasping his hands behind his back. Despite the tone they were faced with, each of the twins shook a handful of the bells, staring Dark directly in the eye. The demon sighed, shaking his head as he tore a hole through reality and his aura snaked around the twins. “That’s it, time out in the Void,” he stated, before his aura all but picked up and threw the two Egos into the Void, the tear closing behind them and cutting off their protests as the jingle bells they once held clattered to the floor. Dark picked up the bells, shaking his head as he turned to head back into his office.

For the sake of the manor’s sanity, he would need to make sure those two didn’t get access to jingle bells anytime in the future.


End file.
